Movie Night Mayhem
by TheRandomHero
Summary: Storyline: Season 4 Clark, Lois & Most Nerdiest Arguement Ever! All you need to know


Movie Night Mayhem

The Movie Night…

It had been developed over 8 years of friendship with Clark and Chloe that every Saturday night Jonathan and Martha would allow the kids to watch a collection of videos while they would take walks or go out to dinner.

The two best friends would watch anything from Uncle Buck to Close Encounters.

But after 8 years there was a new addition to the tradition.

Lois Lane…

Not after a few months of Lois settling into life in Smallville and being a total thorn in Clark's side.

Chloe had decided to invite Lois to there social event which through Clark Kent's life upside down.

Chloe still had this nagging feeling that beneath the snide comments and the sarcasm there was something special brewing between them.

But the problem was, for the time being before they truly see what was happening before them there was just more arguing and more snide comments and at first it was funny now it was getting stupid.

They would disagree over anything from what channel to watch or what flavor chips were the best.

And tonight was no different…

Lois had arrived prematurely to Clark's dismay as she decided to sit herself on the couch flicking through the channels waiting for Chloe to show up with a collection of movies to watch.

Clark had reluctantly sat next to her and realized that 5 minutes had passed and neither one had done anything to piss each other off yet.

Lois stopped at the local movie guide channel which was running through latest releases on the cinemas.

The presenter was voicing over a trailer which was for the new Star Trek film which was due for the release in the coming month.

"_Well after the aftermath of Cloverfield…Director J.J Abrams is back behind the camera this time is taking his skills into space as we see the return of one of the Sci-Fi's big hitters…Star Trek"_

Lois eyes perked up with excitement.

Clarks shook his head.

"_Pundits are looking hopeful that Mr. Abrams can indeed reignite the fire of a dieing flame…the question remains to be seen if J.J Abrams can work his magic and take on George Lucas with one of the most talked about question? Star Trek Vs Star Wars? Who is the King of Kings of Sci-Fi?"_

Lois spoke still looking at the TV.

"That's a no brainier"

Clark surprised himself by doing something they never did…agree.

"Yeah you're right…"

Then they spoke out simultaneously.

"Star Trek"

"Star Wars"

They immediately looked at each other and spoke again in unison.

"Star Trek?"

"Star Wars?" 

Lois a quietly devoted Trekkie spoke out in annoyance.

"Smallville…Star Wars is not better than Star Trek…"

Clark a true Waroid replied and then replied.

"Lois…Star Trek is the nerdiest thing on the planet…"

Lois was verbally wounded by this and stood up from the couch and put her hands on her hips.

"Back your ton ton up there…nerdiest thing on the planet…how about the force?"

Clark felt his anger spike and also got up and replied with defiance.

"The force is awesome…like you wouldn't want to control minds?"

Lois said defiantly in reply.

"I would rather have the powers of Q he can control anything"

Clark laughed in response and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Yeah the producers really put the brains together for that one…I would change his initial to W sand then give him a middle and last name so it spelt W.T.F…"

Lois shook her head and decided to fight back as her inner trekkie was coming out for all to see and she didn't care no one insulted Star Trek especially a lightsabre loving farmboy

"Oh yeah I would like to see a Star Destroyer try and take on The Enterprise and epically fail…" Lois spoke now walking round Clark in which he immediately bit back.

"Oh yeah well I would like to see a Borg Cube take on The Death Star…"

Lois burst out laughing.

"The Death Star Oh my god Smallville, just one photon torpedo down that conveniently obvious Jeffrey's tube and its toast…" she concluded smiling victoriously.

"Well then…what about klingys?"

"There called KLINGONS Clark!!..." she said rather harshly

"…and what about them?"

Clark was now the one doing the circling as he explained.

"Star Trek nerds like yourself…created the Klingon language so you can communicate without your parents knowing what the hell you're talking about."

"I AM NOT A NERD!!!" Lois replied stepping forward harshly pointing at his chest.

"Lois I can here you from the barn singing Whitesnake in Klingon!!"

Lois for the first time remained silent for a moment and Clark for momentarily won until she brought out her big guns.

"Well all I have to say is…Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3"

Clark flinched for a moment as that was every Star Wars fan's weak spot as those films did technically suck from the originals.

"Never happened…" Clark waved his hand dismissively as he concluded.

"But you know what did happen…Princess Leia in a gold bikini strapped to a chain held by a giant worm, That's pretty damn cool!!"

Lois just grimiced.

"Eww…just another reminder that that was the moment every male's (cough cough) junior rose to a attention…no thank you"

Lois decided to carry on her roll on the whole bikini issue.

"I wouldn't be surprised that every girl you meet the first thing you thought in that sick head of yours is what they would look like in that frickin bikini slave costume"

Clark remained quiet for a moment and replied very quietly.

"…no I don't"

"OH MY GOD YOU DO!!" Lois replied in shock but her eyes widened even more as she realized.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE THOUGHT OF ME AS PRINCESS LEIA SLAVE GIRL!!!" She shrieked until her face scrunched in anger.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE THOUGHT OF MY BABY COUSIN AS PRINCESS LEIA SLAVE GIRL!!"

Clark realized he needed a get out clause or a instant reply before this could get any more embarrassing.

"It doesn't matter we have Luke Skywalker…"

Lois hesitated as she was still taken aback by the revelation of Clark's secret fetish for gold bikini's, but he had laid out the next phase in this epic battle and she wasn't going to lose.

"Oh yeah Smallville Luke Skywalker is bound to be your superhero because guess what he did for a living in the first movie…care to remind me?"

Clark faced dropped in defeat as he knew he had been caught out as he replied annoyingly.

"…he was a farmboy"

"Exactly…" Lois began once more as she decided to hit the waroid while he was down.

"…besides we have Captain Kirk"

Clark felt his remaining star wars ego one last remaining push as he shouted.

"WHO STUTTERS LIKE CRAZY AND APPARANTLY HIS RIGHT HAND MAN IS A FRICKING ELF!!!"

Lois immediately felt the wind leave her sales until she replied.

"WELL AT LEAST HE WASN'T TRAINED BY A MUPPET!!"

Clark gasped at the very low dig and stepped forward in anger.

"YODA WAS A JEDI MASTER!!!"

Lois took a step forward as they were nose to nose.

"SPOCK WAS A VULCAN!!!"

The stand off remained there for a few seconds till a voice from the kitchen broke there stance.

"Oh my god what the hell are you guys doing?" Chloe said with a list of Dvd's in hand with mouth a gape at the squabbling pair.

They both said in unison.

"He Started It!!"

"She Started It!!"

Chloe just held her free hand up and deligated.

"Well it doesn't matter why don't we all sit down and watch some movies"

Clark and Lois looked once more to eachother and then back to Chloe.

"Fine…" they both said as the three went to the couch.

A few silent moments passed as the popcorn was shared out and they were waiting for the first dvd Masters of The Universe to start (A/N My favorite film!! :D)

"Chloe…" Lois said breaking the silence as Clark merely ate his pop corn.

"Yea Lo?"

"Would you like to know what Clark Kent's most disturbing fantasy is?"

Clark hoped the sofa would devour him now but all he could hope for was plain and simple.

"Beam me up Scotty…"

**THE END**


End file.
